Merry Christmas Potter!
by Tim0901
Summary: Harry gets a special Christmas present from his Uncle. How much does he appreciate this? And where does Hermione come in to this? Rated T for non-graphic child abuse, and later teenage romance. HHr.
1. Chapter 1 Early Christmas Presents

**Hey guys! So so sorry about not updating recently, I've had writers block with Caitlin and half of the problem was other plot ideas orbiting around my head. So, I took one, and here's the result! I'm not totally happy with it, but thats life.  
**

**Also, I will not be uploading to Portkey, for they never returned an answer to my request to be able to publish there. even after a month. Meh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it. I also do not own the rights to Jingle Bells, and why you would want to is totally against me.**

**So anyway, may I present:**

**Merry Christmas Potter! Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry hated Christmas.

Now if Harry had told you the fact himself you would probably think he was mad, but there was more than just a lack of presents for Harry Potter.

At his first Christmas with the Dursleys 6 years ago, Harry had been locked in his cupboard while the rest of the family had enjoyed the food and presents.

Two years later, Harry had been forced to cook Christmas dinner for the first time. He didn't get a crumb.

The next year after that, Harry received his first present. He was beaten, with Vernon's studded belt. After he was almost unconscious from the pain, his uncle had chucked him into his cupboard. "Merry Christmas Potter!" he had called.

This had been repeated ever since. He had never tasted the turkey that he was forced to cook each year. He had never even laid hands on a Christmas cracker, his Aunt didn't trust him not to blow up the house with them.

This year though, Dudley had found a favorite Christmas song, Jingle Bells. However, he had changed the words slightly...

_Jingle bells_

_Jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh what fun it is to hit_

_A freak on Christmas Day_

_Yay!_

Vernon had thoroughly agreed, and had promised that Harry would get plenty of hits tomorrow. However, he had decided to be extra generous this year, by giving Harry an early Christmas Present. Harry thought this was very suspicious, for he never got any type of present. Let alone an _early_ one._  
_

Harry's concerns were justified when he was woken up, at 6am on 24th December, by being chucked onto the hard paving slabs that made up the garden path. Behind him, his Uncle was walking away, laughing like a megalomaniac. Harry looked at his foot, and sighed.

For Uncle Vernon had found a large length of chain at work, and had decided to tie Harry up with it.

* * *

Harry didn't really mind being tied up, it was just as bad as being trapped in a cupboard. What he objected to, was the wooden post in the front garden that he was tied to. And what he really despised, was the fact that Mother Nature had been nice enough to grace Harry with a snowstorm, leaving him sitting in two feet of snow.

So here he was, on Christmas eve, sitting in the snow, when suddenly he saw an angel. Well, not an angel exactly, but a small girl who looked around his age, who was walking down the road, probably returning from church with her parents, while wearing a gold tinsel halo and cotton wool fairy wings.

The little girl saw Harry's small figure curled up in the snow, somehow, and rushed over to him. "Excuse me" she asked "What's your name? And why are you sitting there? It's all cold, you'll get ill"

"M-my name's Harry" Harry managed to say through the cold "and I was naughty, so my Uncle Vernon is p-punishing me"

"Oh. Why aren't you living with your parents?" The girl replied. She couldn't even imagine Christmas without her mum and dad.

"They d-died when I was a baby" Harry said "So I live with my Uncle and Aunt and their son Dudley."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" And she gave him a small hug, before asking "So what did you do that was naughty?" She thought that it must have been something really terrible for him to be out here in the snow on Christmas eve.

"I got born" Harry replied "A-apparently freaks like me don't deserve to l-live, so as p-punishment I get to stay out here"

"That's ridiculous" the girl's mother, who had only just caught up with her daughter said "Nobody deserves to stay out here on Christmas eve. It's child abuse. Why don't we take you home and warm you up, before calling the police to get you away from your Uncle. Maybe you could stay with us?"

Harry shuddered "NO! I don't want any trouble. The police wouldn't believe me and Uncle Vernon would kill me if I ran off"

"Well we can't leave you here, you'll freeze to death. And I promise that you will never have to live with him again if you don't want to. Okay?"

"Thank you. But I'm attached to this pole, so how can I get away?"

"I have an idea. Can you stay here with Harry please Hermione, and I'll be back in a minute." And she raced off. A couple of minutes later, she raced back, holding a saw. She quickly cut the pole in half, and slipped the chain over the top of the stump.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione said excitedly "Let's go!"

"I-I'm stuck" Harry said. "I can't stand up"

So, Hermione's mum helped him stand up, and together they started to walk down the road.

"So how old are you then Harry?" Hermione asked

"S-seven. My birthday's in July."

"So you're in my school year!" Hermione said happily "We could go to school together!"

"Apparently freaks like me don't get to go to school." Harry said dejectedly

"Well I don't think you're a freak." Hermione's mum said "So in January you can go to school like Hermione. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go to school!" Harry said happily.

"Well we can leave that for another day" Hermone's mum said "But it's late. So we need to warm you up, and get you both to bed. And here we are Harry" and they walked up the path to a large house.

"So Harry" Hermione asked, while waiting for her hot chocolate to cool down "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Freaks like me don't get presents" Harry said

"Harry, you're not with your uncle now. You're not a freak. So, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I don't want any presents. Being away from the Dursleys is the best present I could get."

Hermione just smiled sadly.

Behind the door, Hermione's parents looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Harry needs to be shown the love and care of a welcoming family.

After wiping their tears, they entered the room. "Okay kids, bedtime." Hermione's mum said "Harry, you can have the guest room as your bedroom and another day we'll decorate it as you like. Okay?"

Harry was stunned "I get my own room?"

"Of course. Now, let's get you some pajamas." And they all trooped upstairs.

Two hours later, there were lots of presents under a tree. A few of which, were labeled to one Harry Potter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review for me, I would like to know if you like it!**

**L8r,**

**Tim**


	2. Chapter 2 IT'S CHRIIIIISTMAAAAAS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I somehow got 6 from the previous chapter, which is more than my other story...**

**But anyway, you asked for it, so here you have it**

**Merry Christmas Potter! Chapter 2:**

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up to find Hermione jumping on top of him.

"Harry its Christmas! Wake up! Wake up! We've got PRESENTS!" She was saying as he reached for his glasses

"I've got presents?" Harry wondered "But I never get any presents..." but was cut off by

"Well now you can! You aren't at the Dursleys anymore Harry. We're not mean like the Dursleys were." At that, she reached for a cushion, and threw it at him "And if you don't get up in 5 seconds I'll force you to"

When Harry groaned and tried to sit up, Hermione decided to pelt him anyway. "Hey!" Harry cried, before throwing the cushions back.

About 5 minutes later, they finally stopped fighting and went downstairs for Christmas.

* * *

Downstairs, Mr and Mrs Granger were sitting in the lounge with large cups of coffee, but they didn't seem totally awake yet. Something told Harry that he was not the only one who got a wake-up call this morning.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad" Hermione said, hugging her parents "Now when can we have the presents!"

"Calm down dear" was their reply "Let us finish our coffee, and then we'll open our presents. Okay?"

Hermione pouted, knowing that her parents took ages to drink coffee, and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Harry decided to follow her, maybe they had some corn flakes...

A few minutes later, an over-eager Hermione sat in front of the tree wanting her presents. Harry on the other hand, was sitting on the sofa, having decided that the presents were labelled wrongly by mistake, and that they weren't his. He kept glancing out of the window though, something that caught Mrs Granger's attention.

"Harry" she started "I know you're worried about your uncle, but I assure you that he will not ever hurt you again. After Christmas we will ring child services and get them arrested for child abuse. Then you will never have to worry about them again. Okay?" Harry nodded slightly, but was still a little uncertain. Seeing this, Mrs Granger went over and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry went stiff at the contact, but eventually eased into the hug.

After pulling away, she said "Hermione, Harry, you can open your presents now"

Hermione screamed, and proceeded to rip the brightly coloured paper off of the parcels. Harry on the other hand stared at the pile of presents under the tree, shocked that they were really his.

"Are they really mine Mrs Granger?" Harry whispered

"Of course they are Harry, all good children get presents for Christmas. And please, call me Emma"

"Okay, E-Emma" and at that Harry got off the sofa and began to carefully unwrap his presents from under the tree, being careful not to rip the brightly coloured wrapping paper.

The first present he unwrapped was a red and white Christmas hat, which was very comfortable, but a bit big as it kept falling over his eyes, which made Emma laugh every time it did so. He also unwrapped a watch, a book called _The Wind in the Willows_ and a large set of toy soldiers to have battles with.

After all the presents under the tree were opened, Hermione's parents took a large sack of presents and began distributing them. When Harry asked who they were from, he was told that they were from other members of the family. Harry felt a bit left out of this, but it was while they were doing this that he realized that he hadn't got Hermione or her parents anything for Christmas at all!

"Oh no!" Harry thought "They'll hate me" but he was brought out of this by Emma announcing it was time for Christmas dinner.

* * *

After having their Christmas dinner, and for Harry having his first taste of turkey, the now family of four decided to have some fun, and play one of Hermione's new board games, Pictionary. Harry was hopeless at the game, but it didn't help that he couldn't write very well. In the end though, he still had fun.

The rest of the day was spent in more-or-less the same way. Emma cleared the table for Harry, who then proceeded to have a full scale war with his soldiers, with the silver knights trying to rescue the princess from the clutches of the black knights, who had made the vase into her prison. The silver knights eventually managed to get the princess, but many of them had been killed off in battle, or eaten by the green dragon that had appeared half way through from the land of Under-The-Table.

That evening, Harry enjoyed a small part of an enormous joint of gammon. Apparently they were going to have Christmas with their family, which is why they had so much food, but they had got ill, so they couldn't come over. "Oh well" as Dan, as Mr Granger had demanded that Harry called him, said "We can eat it all, even if it takes us 'till Easter to do it!"

* * *

That evening, the family sat in the lounge to watch _The Night Before Christmas, _even though it wasn't. Harry had enjoyed it though, which was all that mattered. Eventually though, it was time for Harry and Hermione to go to bed.

The pair of them slowly plodded upstairs, and stopped outside the doors to their rooms.

"I hope you had a good Christmas Harry" Hermione said

"It was the best Christmas ever" was his reply. Hermione simply pulled him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Harry" she said and she kissed him on the cheek, before they both went to bed.

Although neither of them had noticed it, a small white glow had surrounded the pair when Hermione had kissed him.

That night, they both unknowingly dreamed of each other.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been a tad busy, we went to the Olympics to see cycling and athletics, which then took up my time.**

**Anyway, there will be one more chapter detailing the rest of Harry's childhood, before I pick up at age eleven the chapter after that, and they then go to Hogwarts.  
**

**See ya soon**

**Tim0901 is offline, but you can still send him a message.**


	3. Chapter 3 And as the Years Go By,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**Hey! I got bored, so I spent the entire day writing! Now, I know i said that I would have 2 chapters before Hogwarts, but this chapter didn't want to go that way. So, next chapter is the train ride and sorting ceremony, and maybe some classes.**

**Anyway, may I present, for your highnesses:**

******Merry Christmas Potter! Chapter 3 =D**

* * *

The rest of the holidays went with a blur for Harry Potter, and before he knew it, he was going to school for the first time in his life. He quickly picked up how to write and how the school worked, and by the end of the year he was second in the class, bar Hermione of course.

Harry had been very relieved when he learned Dudley went to a different school to him, he didn't want Uncle Vernon to find him. Luckily though, Harry hadn't seen him since Christmas.

The Grangers, after some consideration, offered to adopt Harry for his 9th birthday present. Harry however, said that he didn't want to lose his family name, for it was the only thing he had left from his parents. So, in the end, they went for being foster parents. Almost as good as real parents for Harry.

The next few months went uneventfully for the two children, until around November. It was during school when a supply teacher came in instead of their normal teacher, who had called in sick that morning.

The entire class hated him within minutes, but for some reason he picked on Harry. Harry eventually got really angry at this, and managed to turn his hair pink, and make it knee length. The entire class had laughed; he looked like a girl. Harry however was worried, would the Grangers still like him after this?

Harry soon got over his concerns, when they had said that the same odd occurrences had occurred to Hermione in the past, and that they weren't worried about it at all. Harry then discovered where Hermione learned to hug from.

* * *

The rest of that year passed quick enough, and soon it was Christmas. Harry was plagued with thoughts of the previous year, but squashed them, wanting to enjoy this year's celebrations. This year, the whole family was in the house, making them very tight for space, so Harry and Hermione were in the same bed. They were a little embarrassed, but they didn't moan about it like most children would, but enjoyed it, as a time for them to get closer together.

On Christmas morning, Harry woke up to find Hermione's arms around him, hugging him as if he were a teddy bear. He opened one eye, and looked around the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but the door was open. _'Damn'_ he thought _'I bet Mum and Dad saw this, they'll be teasing us all day'_ and indeed he was correct.

After shaking Hermoine awake, who quickly apologized for using him as a teddy bear, to which Harry said there was no need to be sorry (secretly he had enjoyed the experience) before they got dressed, Harry donning last years Christmas hat (which was still way too big), before they both legged it downstairs.

Already there were Hermione's grandparents and her parents' cousins so they knew that it was just her parents they were waiting for.

"Morning Honey" they heard a few minutes later, and found Emma coming downstairs "How was your new teddy bear last night?"

Hermione blushed madly, to the laughter of most of the family, before the words "and how comfy were you last night Harry? Do you like your new job as a teddy bear?" Harry just banged his head against the floor, inducing even more laughter.

Now that parents were downstairs, large amounts of coloured paper soon filled the air. Harry noticed that he got a lot more presents this year, but he still cherished them just the same. After all, they were still a new thing for him.

After presents followed lunch and dinner, with lots more of the large meats being eaten this year, before they played about and went to bed.

* * *

The days that followed did so quickly, and soon it was new year. The family had decided to stay until January, so Harry ended up with Hermione for longer than they both expected. Not that Hermione was complaining at all; Harry was a very good teddy bear. Although, she had liked the time that they swapped; Harry was very comfy.

On new years eve, the two children were determined to make it until midnight, and told the family so. Dan said they'd never be able to, but they still wanted to try. They wanted to show Dan up, so they went and raided the Coke stash. What the pair didn't know, was that there were many bets being placed about them in the lounge.

The pair managed to stay awake the whole night, having a can of Coke every so often to boost their energy, and soon enough it was approaching midnight.

At about five minutes to midnight, Hermione's maternal grandmother said something "Harry, Hermione, you do know that it's a tradition to kiss someone on the strike of midnight on New Year's day" They blushed at the thought, but she continued "and if you don't, you'll be plagued with bad luck for the entire year"

The two children kept blushing, as everybody else in the family got ready. They then watched Jools Holland as he did the countdown "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year Everybody!" they chorused, and all the adult couples in the room kissed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a second, still both blushing, before the closed together, and kissed. The pair of them were once again surrounded by a white glow for a fraction of a second before it disappeared. Luckily, nobody, not even the children involved, noticed it.

They both quickly pulled away afterwards, both blushing heavily and neither talking. The adults however, grinned, not that the children noticed.

"Right then. It's time for you two to go to bed now" Emma said, and the pair quickly went to bed, both still blushing as they went.

"Okay, pay up" Dan said, and his father begrudgingly pulled out some coins from his pocket.

"I really didn't expect them to do it" Emma said to her mum

"Oh how the innocent fall" was her reply, and they both laughed; they had all had a tad too much to drink.

Back upstairs, Harry and Hermione silently got ready for bed.

"Sorry Harry" Hermione said once they were in bed

"It's okay Hermione" he said, facing her "It is tradition, after all. There's no need to be sorry"

Hermione smiled, and hugged him. She was glad that she hadn't ruined their friendship. What both knew, however, was that their relationship would never be the same.

* * *

The next year was very uneventful, and soon Harry and Hermione were entering year 6, their last year at Little Whinging CE. After that, they would both be going to Stonewall High, something they were apprehensive about. Sure they wanted to learn new things, for they had both exhausted the library at their current school. However, they knew about the things that happened there. Also, Harry knew that Dudley would be there, the Dursleys would never be able to afford to send him to Smeltings.

But, all that changed on the 19th September.

Hermione received a letter that day, inviting her to a school in Scotland to learn magic. Apparently she was a witch. It also said that a teacher would come at the weekend to answer any questions, and to take her to Diagon Alley to get her stuff. Hermione was very enthusiastic to go, but Harry was sad, for he would have to stay at home without her.

Sure enough, that weekend, there was a knock on the door, and there was a woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. Emma invited her in for tea, and led her into the lounge.

"Right, this is my husband Dan" she explained "That's my daughter Hermione, and that's her foster-brother Harry Potter"

Professor McGonagall gasped "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" the boy in question asked

"No, sorry. It's just that in our world, the wizarding world that is, you are a very famous wizard."

Harry was ecstatic "I'm a wizard! YAY I get to go to Hogwarts with you Hermione!" and she hugged him, neither had been looking forward to being away from each other.

"Yes, you will get your acceptance letter on your birthday as usual, although there is nothing stopping you from buying all your stuff now" the professor explained.

And so, it was decided that both children would attend Hogwarts and learn magic, and after lunch the entire family set off for Diagon Alley.

* * *

The alley was a very strange place, with the entrance being at the back of a dingy looking pub through a wall that moved away in front of your eyes, but other than that it reminded them of a normal muggle shopping district.

After the oohs and the aaahs had been done, the group made their way towards Gringotts. There, Professor McGonagall explained that Harry's parents had left him with a large amount of money for him to use for his schooling. Harry then said that if that was the case then it would be used for both his and Hermione's suppies, instead of exchanging money. Dan and Emma were much happier after this.

After getting to a teller, they were all escorted to a cart, which magically made itself bigger for the amount of passengers, before they all went to Harry's vault.

Exiting the cart outside the vault, they all made their way towards the door. The goblin escorting them took the key from Professor McGonagall, before opening the door.

Inside, were towers and towers of gold, silver and bronze coins. Harry took a bag from a bin at the door, and filled it up with the coins. Before he left, he asked the goblin how much money was in his vault.

"There is currently 49,852 galleons in that vault sir" the Goblin explained "But that is renewed to 50,000 every July 31st from the main Potter vault. This vault cannot be accessed until you are either 17 and of age, or emancipated somehow. This vault contains over 300 million galleons, as well as countless jewels, paintings and family heirlooms."

"And how much is one galleon worth in pounds?" Dan asked, seeing if they could tell roughly how much money Harry owned.

"One galleon is currently worth 20 U.K pounds. Dan nearly fainted.

The group then made their way to the cart, but Harry thought of something.

"Sir, is there any way for me to get my money out of my vault without me having to come here to the bank, or any way so that I don't have to exchange it for pounds so I can use it in muggle London?"

"Yes Mr Potter, there is. You can get a Gringotts debit card, which is keyed to you and anyone you willingly allow to use the card. It is usable in both the wizarding world, and the muggle world. We can set you up with one at my desk upstairs if you wish."

Upstairs, Harry filled in a few forms for his card, before he was handed a small black piece of plastic.

"Here you are Mr Potter, your new debit card. The pin number for in the muggle world is 0000. You can change this by coming into the bank here and asking us."

Harry was fine with the current code though, so the family left gringotts.

"Dan" Harry said, as they were leaving the bank "Take this" and he gave him the debit card

"Why son?" was his reply

"Pay off that mortgage you keep moaning about so much, I've got plenty of money that you can use. £700,000 isn't even gonna scratch the surface." Harry said, glad that he could solve one of his parents' problems.

Harry was soon reminded who loved him dearly.

* * *

Their first stop after the bank was the trunk shop, where Harry and Hermione got trunks with special enchantments on them. They were both identical apart from their initials on the bottom. They both had lightweight charms on them to make them moveable, as well as a special charm called a space extension charm. There was then a list of everything in the trunk that you could use. It was enchanted to automatically update the list, and if you tapped any item with your wand, it would appear at the top of the trunk.

Also, the entire trunk would shrink by tapping its top with your wand, making them easy to transport. They were also both keyed to their owners. Only they could open them.

After the trunk shop was Flourish and Blotts, the book store. They spent an hour in there browsing books, and eventually left with their sets of school books, as well as an extra ten books each, all of which were shoved in their trunks.

Professor McGonagall suggested that they didn't get their robes yet, because they wouldn't be going to Hogwarts until next year, and would most likely grow out of them. So, their next stop was the apothecary.

After the smelly apothecary, they only had their wands left. First though, was a surprise from Professor McGonagall.

She had bought the children a white snowy owl as a joint birthday present while the Grangers had been in the queue for the till at the apothecary. They both loved her, but decided to wait until later to name her.

After this, they decided to have an ice cream at Fortescues.

"Professor McGonagall" Harry started "You said I was famous, and everybody keeps glancing at me as if I was a celebrity, but why am I so famous?"

Professor McGonagall sighed, before explaining all about his parents, and Voldemort, and what had happened on that awful night ten years whole family's mood was changed by this news, but the professor brightened it by explaining a bit about Hogwarts, about the house system, and then about the sport Quidditch.

Eventually though, they made their way towards Ollivanders.

A good 2 hours later, they finally left the store. Harry had taken a long time to find his wand, made of holly with a phoenix feather core, while Hermione had found her vine wood with dragon heartstring wand fairly quickly.

After their wands, the family said goodbye to Professor McGonagall, before heading home.

* * *

The rest of the year passed quickly, with both Harry and Hermione being very excited about Hogwarts, for they had read all their books at least twice by Christmas.

At Christmas, Harry and Hermoine were once again sharing a bed, something that still didn't cause much protest. The whole ordeal was different however, due to the sex-education they had received at school. This didn't stop Harry being used as a teddy bear though.

At new year, Harry and Hermoine again took part in the tradition of kissing on the strike of midnight, although they now knew that it was just that, a tradition, and there was no luck enchantment about it.

January then rolled into February, and soon spring was almost gone. Harry and Hermione were annoyed that they still had to do their SATS exams, even though they didn't need to. (1)

Finally, July arrived, announcing Harry's birthday. Harry got two letters that day however. One of which, contained exam results.

"Emma look!" Harry cried "I got all 5's!" and he had. He'd even got full marks in all his maths tests.

Hermione had got almost the exact same results as Harry, although she had lost a few marks in her maths exams.

Harry then opened his other letter, and sure enough, it was inviting him to go to Hogwarts. Harry quickly sent the reply with Hedwig, which was the name Hermione had picked for their owl.

A week later, Dan and Emma took Harry and Hermione to Diagon alley once again. There they picked up some stationary, they had been told that the ink goes off if it was left too long so they hadn't bothered, as well as their school uniforms, with the trousers, shirts, jumpers, ties and robes for Harry, and skirts, blouses jumpers, cardigans, ties and robes for Hermione. Hermione also managed to persuade her parents to allow them to get some more reading material. Dan was convinced that he needed to add an extension above the garage for a library.

After three more weeks though, came the Saturday of September 1st.

* * *

(1) SATS were exams that used to be done in Britain at the end of year 6 in primary schools to see how much you had learnt in maths literacy (English) and science. You were graded with a number from two to five in each of the 8 tests you took (Maths non-calculator, maths calculator, mental maths, literacy long and short writing papers, spelling test, and two science exams.) The grading worked with 2 being the worst you could get, while 5 was the best. You were only expected to get a 4 in each subject, so getting all 5's is very good. These exams were abolished last year however.

* * *

**There you go! Almost 3k words! I know there wasn't much dialogue in that, but I wanted to get to the point where Harry and Hermione got to go to Hogwarts. You may think that £700k is a lot for a house, but don't forget that they also have their dental practice as well, which was also covered by the mortgage. Also, Harry's only ten at that point, and he was probably not very accurate.**

**Now, the next chapter will be the train ride, the sorting and the aftermath of it, and possibly the first week of classes.**

**C YA!**

******Welcome to the Orange answerphone, Sorry but the person you called is not available, please leave your message after the tone.**


	4. Chapter 4 Brother or Lover?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it.**

**I'm bored with all these disclaimers and stuff, so let's just get on with it.**

**Merry Christmas Potter! Chapter 4:**

* * *

That morning, Harry and Hermione woke up bright and early, eager to learn all they could about magic. Harry wanted to try out the spells he had read about in his books, but had to wait until they were on the train to do so; they weren't allowed to do magic outside school.

After having a quick shower and a very quick breakfast, the family of four left for Kings Cross.

At the station, they quickly walked to platform 9 and found the wall they had been told to look for. Outside it, was Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning dears!" she said "Got all your things?"

"Yes!" they chorused

"Well then, let me just do this" and she sneakily flicked her wand, which was half hidden up her sleeve "Now, walk straight into the wall. You might want to run at it if you're feeling nervous."

Harry was first, and he looked at the wall. It looked unnervingly _solid_. Deciding to blow caution to the wind, he walked straight at the wall. However, instead of breaking his nose as he expected he'd do, he passed straight through it. It felt just like you were passing through a curtain.

Through the barrier, sat a beautiful red steam train, with several coaches attached behind it. After waiting for Hermione, Emma and Dan to pass through the barrier, the four went to find a seat.

After choosing a compartment to ride in, Dan and Emma kissed them goodbye, much to Harry's embarrassment, before leaving the train.

Harry looked at his watch and sighed "20 minutes" he said "Shall we try some spells?"

"Yeah!" Hermione said, and she pulled out her trunk from her pocket. She resized it, and took out their basic spell book.

_"Non animadverto_!" She said, and the door glistened for a second

"I think it worked" she said "But we'll only be able to tell if nobody comes in"

"Oh well" Harry said, before pulling out a book to read.

Several hours passed, uninterrupted, and soon the announcement was made that they were approaching Hogwarts. They quickly changed, each covering their eyes while the other changed (Although there was peeking done by both parties), before putting their trunks in their pockets and following the rest of the first years, over towards a very large man, who had a fancy name badge on that said 'Hagrid'.

Following Hagrid, they got to some boats. They both got in one, and were joined by two others, a boy called Dean Thomas, and his friend Seamus Finnegan, who seemed Irish.

Magically (Duh) the boats set off, and they travelled down the river. Once they were around the corner, a majestic castle came into view. Many oohed and aahed, but soon enough they arrived at a little dock.

After a short walk through the castle, they arrived at some large iron doors. Hagrid knocked three times, and Professor McGonagall came out.

"In a few minutes, I will lead you in, and you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be your family. Now, during lessons, you will be awarded points for good work, but breaking rules will mean losing points, and maybe detention. I will return shortly." and she walked back in again.

"I wonder how we'll be sorted?" Hermione pondered

"I don't know, but I hope we're in the same house!" was Harry's reply. He really didn't want to be cut off from Hermione.

They were brought out of their conversation by the arrival of the school ghosts. They introduced themselves in turn, each stating their old house, before they disappeared through the door.

Chatter resumed, but was again cut off by the return of Professor McGonagall.

"We are ready for you now, follow me" and the doors opened.

Inside, were four tables, each filled with students. Above them, were different coloured banners, representing each house. All around the tables, were floating candles, obviously enchanted to not drop any wax on the students' heads.

When they looked up to the ceiling, they could see the night sky, which was enchanted to show exactly what it looked like outside.

They finally stopped walking in front of a stool, with an old, patched hat on it. They looked at each other with confused faces, just as it broke out into song.

INSERT BORING SORTING SONG HERE BLAH BLAH BLAH

When the sorting hat had finished singing, Professor McGonagall held up a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put on the sorting hat, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hannah Abbot"

After many students, Hermione Granger was called. She quickly walked up to the stool, and put the hat on her head.

_'Hmm, interesting. Plenty of intelligence, anyone can see that. Ooh, interesting, you've a bond! Where's the other half? Oh you don't know yet. Don't worry. It'll all be explained in your first potions lesson. Anyway, where to put you. I think I shall put you in...' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered, and Hermione took off the hat, slightly confused at what it had said, before sitting at the table.

A couple of minutes later, Harry Potter was called out, followed by lots of murmuring by the school.

Harry took the hat, and put it on his head, taking his vision from him as it drooped over his eyes. (Hermione giggled slightly)

_'Ah, hello there Mr Potter, nice to see you. Let's just hope you're not like your father. Right, let's see, Ooh, you're the other half! Now, as I said to your friend, don't worry about it, everything will be explained in your potions lesson. Now, I suppose I'd better keep you together then hadn't I. Goodbye Mr Potter'_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table went berserk, with two twin redheads chanting "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER" at the top of their voices.

Harry quickly sat down next to Hermione, who shared a quick hug with him, before they both concentrated on the sorting.

After Blaize Zabini had been sorted into Slytherin, the old man with the white beard, who Harry reckoned was Dumbledore, stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, as many of you will know, I am Professor Dumbledore. Now, before we begin, I have a few start of term messages. Firstly, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Second, a list of banned items has been placed on Mr Filch's door, please read it. And finally, we are having some building works going on on the third floor, so that is out of bounds this year. Now, begin!"

And at that, food and drink appeared across all the tables. Harry was shocked at all the food, before quickly grabbing a plate of BBQ ribs and getting himself a rack.

After eating their meals, during which Hermione and Harry had talked to the twin redheads, who had introduced themselves as Fred and George, or Gred and Forge, and asked about classes, which sounded easy enough.

After Harry had eaten almost an entire treacle tart, the food disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore stood up "Will the prefects now escort your house mates to your common rooms. Good night all" and he left the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione followed the prefects, who gave them a quick tour of the castle on the way to the common rooms, before they arrived at a picture of a fat lady.

After saying the password (Caput Draconus), they were allowed in, and they walked into a comfy looking room, with red walls and floors, and lots of comfy chairs. They were told that the girls dormitories were on the right, while the boys were on the left. The girls' staircase also had a charm on it to prevent boys from climbing up it.

So, several minutes later, Harry and Hermione were both in their beds, trying and failing to fall to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Harry got ready for the day, put all his schoolbooks in his bag, and went down the stairs to the common room.

Downstairs, he found Hermione, still looking tired, waiting for him. She smiled, and they both walked to breakfast.

Eventually, the pair managed to find their way to the Great Hall.

While eating breakfast, Harry told Hermione what the sorting hat had told him the day before.

"It said something like that to me as well. Maybe we make some sort of potion for bonds or something like that."

"I dunno, but I hope it's a good thing" Harry replied, just as Professor McGonagall came over. She handed them each their schedules, before walking off.

Looking at them, they were happy to find that they had two hours of potions first thing the next day, followed by charms and transfiguration. They looked at each other, and smiled.

* * *

The potions dungeons were very dreary rooms. They were quite cold, and very damp, you could see the rot that was growing on the ceilings. At exactly 9 AM, their teacher walked in.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making" he began "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, ths delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach."

Professor Snape then proceeded to call the register, before he asked some questions.

"Potter" Snape snapped "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Erm, with a few other ingredients, you would get a sleeping potion called the drought of living death."

Snape smirked slightly, before picking on another student. After a few questions, he waved his wand, and a list of ingredients and a method appeared on the blackboard.

"This, is the method for a basic linage potion, when you add your blood to the finished potion, it will produce your direct family tree, following your surname. It will show any siblings, your parents, grandparents and great grandparents and so on, on your father's side. You will not get your mother's family tree in any way. That however is a much more complex potion that not even a fifth year could attempt to complete. So go on, get on with it!" and with that, the class, in pairs, began to brew the potion.

Harry and Hermione worked together, and after about an hour, they were finished. Professor Snape came over, and announced it perfect. He then gave them two shallow bowls, and they added a small amount of the potion in each one. They then took a pin each from their professor, and pricked their fingers.

After letting 7 drops of blood fall into the bowls, they waited a minute, and a piece of parchment appeared. They each took their family tree, and gasped.

"Harry?" Hermione just looked at him

"I have no idea"

"What's the matter here" Professor Snape sneered

"Professor, our family tree's strange" and Harry gave him his family tree. It said:

_Charlus Potter - Married to - Dorea Black_

_James Potter - Son of Charlus Potter - Married to - Lily Evans_

_Harry Potter - Son of James Potter - Soul bound to - Hermione Granger_

Professor Snape was just as shocked as Harry. "I am unsure whether this result is correct, but I will brew the most complicated linage potion for this evening. I want both of you in here at 7 PM sharp" and with that, he stalked off.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly for Harry and Hermione, who enjoyed the rest of their classes. They spent their entire charms class learning about whether a spell was a hex, a curse or a charm, and they then spent transfiguration trying, and failing, spectacularly in some cases *cough*Harry*cough*, to turn a match into a needle.

"Harry how on earth did you manage to _miss _the match?" Hermione asked

"I have absolutely no bloody idea." said Harry, grinning "But I liked the shiny table better"

After dinner that evening, they both trooped off to the dungeons.

Inside the classroom, was not only Professor Snape, but also Professor McGonagall, as well as someone who looked like an old fashioned nurse. _'Maybe she's the school doctor?_'

After a few minutes, the potion was ready. Some was placed into two bowls, and they added seven drops of blood to their bowls. After a minute, the parchment appeared.

This time, the family tree was much larger, and consisted of Harry's direct family tree, right up to the time of Merlin and the Founders, but on both his mother's and his father's side. There were also the family trees of any magical spouses (Husband/wife) in the tree. Harry could see his name clearly in blue at the bottom. Professor Snape tapped his name with his wand, and some information came up.

_Harry James Potter_

_Gender: Male_

_Born 31st July 1980_

_Soul Bonded to_

_Hermione Potter nee Granger_

_Bonded 1st January 1989_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom nee Fortescue_

_Magical Abilities: Metamorphmagus, Affinitatem Ignis, Parseltongue._

To say that the Professors were shocked was an understatement.

"Are you sure this is correct Severus?"

"I'm positive, I used it myself first and it was flawless compared to the one I got from Gringotts. Mr Potter is soul bound to Miss Granger, or as we should call her Mrs Potter."

Harry and Hermione stared at each other in shock, if what Professor Snape was saying was true, then they were married!

"Sir" Hermione asked "What's a soul bond?"

It was Madam Pomfrey, the healer, who answered "A soul bond is a joining of two souls in Body, Magic, Mind and Soul. These are very rare occurrences, but they tend to run in families. Your parents were soul bound Mr Potter, but not until their 7th year. Now, a soul bond is unbreakable. There is no way you can break a soul bond, not even by using love potions. So, therefore, you are, for all intents and purposes, married."

"How are they made then?"

"Soul bonds are determined at birth; we do not have any say with who is bonded to whom."

"And how are they formed?"

"They can be formed in many ways, the most common of which being a kiss on the lips."

They all sat there in silence digesting the information for a few minutes, before Madam Pomfrey continued.

"It is incredibly unusual for children so young to be bonded, so I am unsure how this would have formed"

Harry and Hermione however got the unspoken question.

"It was a family tradition" Hermione said "To kiss someone on the strike of New Year, and"

"That's fine Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey said "I suspected it was something innocent like that. I just wanted to make sure."

"So what happens to us now? What do we tell my parents?"

"Relax Hermione, if I can call you that" Professor McGonagall said "Now, We will keep your marriage secret for as long as possible, so only us 5 will know about it, not even the headmaster will know. Also, because you are married, you get to use the Gryffindor marriage quarters. Would you like that? And as for your parents, I think that we can take you to visit them tomorrow immediately at the end of classes, if that's okay with you?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and smiled, before Harry replied "That's a yes for both Professor. But I have a question, what other effects will the bond have on us?"

"The effects of soul bonds differ from each and every person" Madam Pomfrey said "But quite often soul bound couples will have a mind-link, so you can communicate without talking out loud, and sometimes even see through your partner's eyes, some couples' magic works stronger together, some have an increased life span, but one thing is certain, that if one of you dies for whatever reason, the other will follow fairly quickly. Now, any of these that you may have will gradually begin to show themselves as you get older and the bond gets stronger. Finally, as this is marriage, at some point you will have to consummate it."

Harry and Hermione blushed

"I'm not even remotely suggesting it anytime soon, but you will eventually need to finalize the bond, but not for at least another three of four years or so. Now, Professor McGonagall can show you to your new bedrooms. I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Madam Pomfrey" Hermione called "The others in our dorms will notice that we're not there, what should we tell them?"

"You two have both been diagnosed with some rare diseases. They aren't contagious, but you need to have quick access to the hospital wing, so we have given you each your own rooms with a portrait leading straight to the hospital wing. These rooms are keyed to your magical signatures, so only you, Professor McGonagall and I have access to them. Is that okay?"

"That's brilliant, thanks Madam Pomfrey"

* * *

Professor McGonagall escorted the pair to a statue of a lion next to the fat lady. "The password is currently prongs, but you can change that at any time. Your luggage has already been moved, so I will see you both in the morning. Good night" and with that, she left.

Harry said the password, and they stepped into the room. Inside, it was almost an exact copy of the Gryffindor common room, but with less furniture. To the right of the room, were two doors. The left one, they discovered, was a bathroom with a bath the size of a swimming pool, while the other room was the bedroom. Inside, was a king sized bed, a walk in wardrobe, and a whole wall of bookshelves. All their books and clothes had already been put away, and their pyjamas were laid on the bed waiting.

"Are you okay with this Hermione" Harry asked

"It's fine Harry, I'm just shocked. I mean, I've just been told that I'm married to someone who for the last few years of my life has been a brother to me. Aren't I allowed to be a little shocked?"

Harry chuckled "Fair enough, but anyway, I won't push you into anything that you don't want to do or you don't think you're ready for, okay?"

"Thanks Harry" she said, and she kissed him on the cheek

"Now, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Harry said, and he got up to enter the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked

"To get changed" Harry answered honestly "Unless you'd prefer me to stay here?" and he continued into the bathroom, leaving a bright red Hermione behind.

Half an hour later, both eleven year olds were cuddled up in the bed, fast asleep.

* * *

**Soul bonded eh! Sounds fun! Anyway, I couldn't resist the old marriage soul-bond twist, but there were hints about it in previous chapters. So, you can't say you haven't been warned.**

**Also, they will definitely not finalize their bond before at least the end of third year, I was thinking possibly after the yule ball, if it occurs.**

**If you think that they're acting too old for themselves, tell me, and I'll try and sort it.**

**The philosopher's stone is there, but Dumbles is just hiding it under the pretense that there's building work.**

**Quirrell is there, but he was at Hogwarts part time the previous year so he didn't need an introduction (in this story anyway)**

**Please review and I'll see you next time,**

**1090miT**

**A.N. This is now edited, thanks to an anonymous reviewer pointing something out.**


End file.
